


[art] for Sunshine Challenge

by OldToad_art (OldToadWoman)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/pseuds/OldToad_art
Summary: misc art for the Sunshine Challenge





	[art] for Sunshine Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts), [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts), [dunmurderin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunmurderin/gifts).



> I promised a doodle to anyone who asked for one with a short prompt during the challenge. I was a little surprised that only one of the prompts ended up being fannish in nature, but that left me with a lot of freedom of what to draw.

doodle request: bird  
  


doodle request: whale  
  


doodle request: anything  
  


for [dunmurderin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunmurderin/profile), doodle request: trilobite  
  


for [pauraque](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/), doodle request: wolf  
  


doodle request: anything  
  


for [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep), doodle request: InuYasha  
  



End file.
